Rodney "Rod" Greenley
Rodney Greenley is''' the Prodigy Child', and a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Biography Rodney is a child genius, there's no doubt about that. He is a senior in high school, leader of the animé club, president of his class, and he also has many other talents: cooking, languages, musical instruments, DDR, video games, and computers, to name a few. He is the youngest of five, and his family adores him, mainly because he helps keep them organized. The child genius is also very popular at school, and he is quite modest, honest, and hard-working. He's the dream son to have, the friend you want, and just a lovable, huggable boy. One thing he is exceptionally bad at is sports, or anything physical for that matter. He has rotten luck, and suffers a lot of blows and bonks during sports, and he usually runs in a panic when the ball comes at him, whether it's baseball or tennis. Still naive and easily shocked, his family was worried when he sent in an audition tape to Total Drama. After all, he's only eight, what would Chris Maclean put him through? But Rodney is convinced that the prize money would be great for college (maybe he'll afford a whole book!), and he really wants to meet some of the contestants, especially Duncan and Lindsay. He's going under one condition: he wears his father's old army helmet. Still hard and durable, the helmet is a bit too large for the child genius, but he's proud to wear it. He test-ran it through a game of American soccer (the helmet prevented injuries to his head, but he was still running in terror). So how long will an eight year-old stand up to forty-three seventeen year-olds (boy, that's a lot of numbers)? Will he crumble under the pressure of intense physical challenges? Will the tougher members of TDBhaha force him to do what they want? Or will this pint-sized genius manage to rise up above the taller competition and prove he truly is a prodigy? Coverage Rodney debuted fourth into the game. Love Interests Rodney has a crush on one of the girls in TDB, but who it is has not been revealed. All bets are on. He does have a crush on a girl at home named Gil, who owns a possum. VR Challenges Rodney has survived most of the VR Challenges, including: Zombie, Vampire, Giant Monster. He was almost killed in the Vampire challenge, but his clothing snagged on a stone gargoyle when thrown from a tower, and thus survived for when the challenge ended. In the Giant Monster, Gwen got him to use his child purity to charm the giant platypus into being friends. In the Alien challenge, he was killed by the Alien Queen when infiltrating the deck; this prompted Heather to retreat, realizing that, genre-wise, all bets were off because children could be killed. Trivia *Rodney's last name is Greenley. *The inspiration for Rodney's name comes from Rodney McKay from Stargate Atlantis, a genius in his own right but, unlike the prodigy here, extremely arrogant. *Another inspiration for Rodney is the character Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh, a prodigy child as well. *Rodney is very sweet and caring, leading many of the contestants to want to adopt him. *Noah considers himself a rival to Rodney, and even gets upset at him for things like being on the team of his girlfriend; Rodney is quite unaware of this, and considers Noah to be his friend. *He has incredible patience and rarely loses his temper. The only time he has was to Chris Maclean's constant badgering in the MMORPG challenge. *In the drawings done by Cid-Vicious, Rodney has fallen for the very intelligent Gil, who is a few years older than him. He tolerates her experiments, vicious pet possum Evil, and dangerous situations in what is obvious a deep, loving crush for her. KN says that Gil is actually "Rodney's crush from home". **He mentions Gil and her possum, comparing Evil to Chico. He also has scars, in reference to one of Cid's pictures. **He mentions another picture as well: "''And there was one time when Gil and I were playing video games, and I pecked her on the cheek!" *The army helmet was his father's, and his mother insisted he wear it for the dangerous show. *If he wins, Rodney says he'll buy a couple college books. There is some confusion over this, over which he means that's where he will start, or if he thinks that's all he'll be able to afford with the prize money. *He knows nothing about sports, and avoids them as every time he gets involved in them, he usually gets hurt. *His clothing for the show is his school uniform. *Rodney's favorite TDI orginals are Duncan, Ezekiel, Cody, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Lindsay. Gallery ﻿ Category:Characters